Inori Aizawa
Inori Aizawa is an official moe-anthropomorphism of Internet Explorer, and appears as the 10th fighter introduced in Lawl What-If. Entrance - Logged In Inori flashes into the battlefield from some... where. Playstyle Description (Character Stats) "Internet Explorer isn’t exactly the most reliable of web browsers. Because of this, Inori actually represents the worst of what it has to offer. With attacks that block opponents from getting near her and being able to make other opponents lag, she’s annoying to deal with for most characters. Playing against her is like trying to make Internet Explorer work." Special Attacks Neutral B - Virus Lock-On Inori summons a Windows screen. Press B again to lock-on to the opponent in front and fire the window. Press A to cycle through different colors, which have varying effects. Blue is the basic one. Red Windows have a fire effect and can trap the opponent for 2-3 seconds (You can DI out of it, though). Yellow Windows spike airborne opponents and buries ones on the ground. Green ones are pretty slow and don't follow opponents, but they provide some pressure and can be combo'd into. Keep in mind that you'll always start off with the last color you used. Side B - Bad Connection Inori shoots a loading circle. It controls like Din's Fire but faster, an' you can't absorb or reflect it. B initiates the effect. On opponents, it does a weak hitstun. On asst. characters, it delays their reaction time to commands. On traps, it disables them for 15 seconds, and making them unable to be put away. You can disable them during their activate as well. Up B - USBoosters Inori rockets upwards at a curved angle. It can also be angled to go backwards. It travels far, but Inori lacks invincibility frames in this move, and it's tricky to use as she's quite the floaty character. Down B - Windows Update Shield Inori activates her shield. Any kind of projectiles become completely nullified upon direct contact (excluding her own). Inori can also push the shield in any direction via attack. The only way to get past the shield is by jumping over it or rolling, and reflective attacks are an opponent's only method of pushing it around. If the shield takes 40% damage, it's destroyed and Inori has to wait 15 seconds to spawn another. Fortunately, Inori can put away the shield, allowing it to regenerate 1% per second. Final Smash - Surfing the Web Inori jumps to her computer, and all the opponents appear on her desktop. Now you can control her cursor. Press A to click on opponents, dealing damage. Rapidly do this to rack some good dams up. Hold A to drag an opponent around, which lasts for 2 seconds. Press B to open up a pop-up ad, which can be used to stun opponents who make direct contact. You can even drag them into it to stun them for a decent amount of time. After 20 seconds, the screen goes back to the regular stage. KOSFX KO Sound #1: "Uh-oh!" KO Sound #2: "Error!" Star KO: "Goodbye. Until next time." Screen KO: "Huh?" Taunts Up Taunt: *hops* Side Taunt: *IE icon briefly appears* Down Taunt: *clicks something on her computer* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *lands on the ground and exhales from exhaust* 2. *looks at the screen while in her seat with her cat* 3. *flies forth but then "stops working"* Failure/Clap: *sits on the ground with injuries, not moving* Character Bio "Inori was only a part of a short marketing campaign to drum up some business for Windows and while she didn’t exactly make an impact, she’s definitely an interesting piece of internet history. Not much is actually known about this character or even why she has her robotic-like powers, making her a bit of a mystery. Let’s just be thankful that clip in her hair isn’t used to hold paper." Standard Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: Inori sends forth the minimize, maximize, and close buttons. * Dash Attack: Inori does a sliding kick. Tilt Attacks * Side: Inori swipes horizontally in front of her with her screen. * Up: Inori swipes upward with her screen. * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: Inori cuts the opponent with her screen. * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: Inori summons a cursor to grab the opponent. * Pummel: The cursor clicks on the opponent. * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: The cursor right clicks, bringing up an options window to send the opponent upward. * Down: The cursor becomes an hourglass, hitting the opponent multiple times. Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:Anime Festival Special Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Cults Category:Anime Characters Category:Microsoft Category:Trap Disabler Category:Zoner Category:Light Category:Sorta-Human Category:Teenagers Category:Hero Category:10's Category:Female Category:Unknown Origin